


The Masked Angel

by risa_is_trash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, marinette is a demigod, percy u cause alot of trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risa_is_trash/pseuds/risa_is_trash
Summary: This is a story about Marinette di Angelo, Nico's twin sister.Heroes of Olympus x Miraculous LadybugCrossoverCross posted on wattpad under MarsBars0022
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. let’s get this show on the road

"Marinette!!" Tikki all but screeched from across the room 

"I'm up, I'm up" I groaned. Hawkmoth's akumas seemed to keep getting harder and harder, so me and Chat Noir figured we should patrol every other night which was exhausting but necessary.

I got ready for my day like usual. On the walk to school I thought about my life, how much I missed my twin brother, Nico and the rest of the Argo II crew, how resentful yet grateful to Chiron for sending me to Paris to 'heal', whatever that meant.

"Marinette, girl you really need you work on that spacing out problem you have" Alya, my best friend said breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry Als, just thinking" I replied. 

We walked into class and waited for class to start like normal. I looked around for Adrien but I couldn't find him. I approached Nino and asked if he had seen the boy. Nino informed me that Nathalie scheduled a photoshoot for this morning and he wouldn't be returning until the afternoon. The normal feeling of the day quickly faded away when I heard a scream come from the hallway. Alya went after it to get the newest coverage for The Ladyblog, Nino followed not wanting his girlfriend to go alone. 

I slipped away into the bathroom and transformed. Almost immediately I was met by Mr. Pigeon, again. Well at least he should be easier to defeat then Hawkmoth's regular akumas. Chat and I defeated the akuma in ten minutes as we already knew his weaknesses and his akumatized object. After a quick pound it, we went off on our separate ways. 

"Hey dudette where've you been, the whole class was worried." Nino asked me while I was sitting down, his tone a little worried.

"Oh you know me, I got lost trying to find someplace safe" I quickly said, when me and Nico were at Camp Jupiter I learned how to lie pretty well. 

Thinking of Nico and Camp Jupiter filled my head with thoughts of my found family. While Ms. Bustier droned on and on I started to wonder what the others were doing. I wondered if Percy and Annabeth were trying and failing to study for the SATs. Wondering how Calypso was adjusting to Camp Half-blood. Wondering if Reyna was acquainting well with Thaila and the other hunters. The hunters, the group of girls my sister died for. She didn't exactly die for the hunters but thinking about them still put an achy feeling in my chest.  
Ms. Bustier finally let us out for lunch. I walked home for lunch while Alya and Nino went to find a nice cafè for a date. After I arrived and greeted my host parents, two roman demigods who chose to live outside of New Rome, I checked my monster-free phone Leo made for the first time this morning, a couple of my friends from camp like Austin and Kayla sent me a couple texts asking how I was doing in Paris and I responded saying that it wasn't like home but it's nice. Otherwise nothing much seemed out of order except text from Annabeth.   
  
We need you here now.


	2. wow that might be a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Immediately I was very concerned, my mind was swamped with different possibilities. They ranged from a new prophecy to somebody at camp on their deathbed. I was snapped out of my trance by another text from Annabeth.

Chiron will have your hosts talk to your school and arrange for you to come to camp after school today.

Okay but are you going to tell me what's going on or not. I replied, to be honest I was getting a little annoyed with her vagueness. Unlike my brother I never particularly had any problems with Annabeth, I actually got along quite well with her when we weren't in life or death situations.

No, monsters found a way to watch the phones, they're not secure anymore. That explains it, she was just looking out for me. That's one thing I hate, people treating me like I'm some sort of fragile little child who can't take care of herself. I walked through tartarus with my brother for Zeus' sake!

I looked over to the clock on my wall and I saw I had about fifteen minutes until class started and about ten minutes before I had to leave the bakery. I jumped down through the trap door and walked through the second story stopping to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I straightened my shirt and adjusted to my pigtails and mentally made a note to take them out before I saw Nico.

One of the only memories I have from the Lotus Hotel & Casino was the fact that Bianca, or B as I used to call her would use two ribbons to tie back my hair everyday. While I still wear them to keep my memory of Bianca alive I know that Nico gets upset with the reminder of our sister, even if he won't say it.

I grabbed my backpack and made it to the stairs, preparing my nose to be bombarded with the sweet smell of the bakery. I grabbed a strawberry pastry and ate it while the hustle and bustle of the bakery swarmed around me. After I was finished I said a quick goodbye to Tom and Sabine and left to return to school.

I passed Alya and Nino on the way so we started to walk as a group, all laughing about how Nino spilled his water on himself at the cafè.

"So what did you do, Mari?" Alya questioned. Shoot, I had completely forgotten to come up with a cover story about why I would be leaving today.

"I need to talk to you guys first alright"

"Okay dudette, but you're scaring us." I told them that Tom and Sabine were my foster parents and that my biological mother had died when I was young and my father wasn't suited to have custody of me. It was close enough to the truth anyways. I told them my brother wanted to arrange a visit and that I was leaving tonight. They told me that they understood and didnt pester me about the situation any further out of respect. I was kinda glad because even though I could lie very well didn't mean I liked it. 

Adrien's driver pulled up behind us and Adrien joined the group. Okay so maybe I had a little crush on the boy, well not a little a lot. It's not like I stutter 24/7 when I'm around him. Nope totally not.

Walking into the classroom Ms. Bustier started to talk

" We will be doing a family research project!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. a/n

hey just an update that i got stitches in my hand and it is hard to type so the next chapter might take a while


	4. outta paris

The feeling of uncertainty mixed with fear settled over my body. According to Ms. Bustier it was supposed to be simple we were to list our immediate family, aunts or uncles, cousins, and grandparents. I had two choices, either try to minimize my biological family tree or use my Tom and Sabine's cover story. I knew that I should use the cover story but I felt a little bad 

After class was dismissed Ms. Bustier asked me to talk to her alone and told me that it was up to me which family I choose, as she didn't want me to feel like she is forcing me to forget them. I told her I would have to think about and then left before she could mutter a word about the work I would need to make up. 

After walking home swiftly, I ran into Tom from the bakery's back door 

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry" Tom said picking up the boxes he dropped 

"It's totally fine I should have went through the main door" 

"Don't worry about it" as I walked into the house a feeling of guilt crashed over me here I was thinking about school work and running into people while my true family was in trouble. I immediately took out my phone and saw a text from Annabeth and one from Will. and responded to them

annabeth: I booked you a flight from Paris to Long Island Sound pack your back after school then leave immediately 

me : ok see u soon

sunshine boiii: Hey Nettie!! Annabeth said you were coming 2 camp to help miss u and wish it was under different circumstances 

me: miss u see u soon tell nico i said hi 

After Will and Nico started dating, Will  
became one of my best friends, I've missed both of them very much. Doing as Annabeth said I packed a backpack full of clothes, I didn't know how long I'd be gone so I just packed for a week. If I was there longer I could probably borrow somebody else's. I almost fell down the stairs as I said a hurried goodbye to Tom and Sabine and hailed a taxi. 

On the way I tried to calm my nerves to no avail if somebody got hurt and I wasn't there to help I would never forgive myself. I decided to text Alya, maybe I could rant to her without giving to much away.

me: hey alys  
alys: hey gurl how you feeling   
me: a little nervous ngl   
alys: why  
me: you know how i said i was gonna see my bio fam   
alys: yea   
me: well basically my brother and cousins live together withe their s/o   
alys: wait that sounds fun-   
me:its is lmao   
but anyways when my cousins gf told me there was gonna be a visit she sounded urgent   
alys: oof um does she have any reason to be urgent   
me: i mean ig my family has a bad track record with going missing and then showing up a few months later  
alys: wait how many siblings and cousins do u have do you have   
me: well i have a twin brother, two older cousins and a younger half sister on my dads side. i also used to have another older cousin and older sister   
alys: used too?? what happened   
me: they passed away   
alys omg i am so sorry for asking   
me: its fine i almost there so i got to go   
alys: good luck   
me: thx   
Ha, when Zues disapproves of your birth luck in flying in non existent. I quickly walked through security and boarded my plane with out a second to spare.


	5. arrival

I got in my seat and with a quick nod from Tikki I was ready to take on anything. I slept most of the duration of the flight and watched a random old romcom for the rest of the time. My hand subconsciously slid to my pocket where the notification device that I gave Chat to contact me, much like the one from New York. My plan was to use my shadow travel back to Paris whenever I needed to, although my shadow travel wasn't perfect I could still use it for emergencies. 

Getting of the plane was a whole problem by itself. Who would've guessed that the New York airport would be busy? There were so many people there that by the time I got my luggage it was around eightish in the morning. I found a cab that would bring me close to the camp borders, it wasn't perfect though because I had to walk about ten minutes after to reach the border. 

In the cab my mind wandered all about. I was worried sick at this point because of Annabeth's cryptic message. The only big news stories I got from camp after I left were, Lester's arrival, Leo's return (who should be scared to see me cause I gotta knuckle sandwich waiting for him) and Reyna joining the hunters. The only person who I hadn't talked to recently was Jason, which was pretty surprising as we had gotten close on the Argo II. 

After thanking my driver and paying for my ride I started my quick journey to camp. It was a little chilly and rainy seeing as fall was almost over. Thalia's tree at camp would make it feel like summer so I didn't care much. I decided to shoot a quick text to Annabeth, letting her know I was on way. 

me: hey im like five minutes away from camp

I continued on my walk even though she didn't text back. This was abnormal because ever since I left Annabeth has always answered my texts and calls. She probably was pretty distracted with this apparently super secret thing she couldn't text me about. 

Crossing the border into the warm and sunny Camp Half-blood was a feeling I didn't know I missed. The cab ride had taken a while so most campers were in there last lesson before lunch. I made my way towards the Big House, to see Chiron. 

Campers waved and shouted out a quick hi when they saw me, but I never saw anybody I was particularly close with. In all honesty my only close friends at camp were The Seven, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Will and Nico. Being in Paris was a breath of fresh air as I was friends with mostly everyone in my class. 

“Ah Marinette, I see you’ve had a safe trip home” 

Was camp my home , or is Paris.

“I haven’t seen any monster recently, but I suppose that’s a good thing.”

Chiron let out a small laugh.

“Well about that....”


End file.
